Episode 8/Image Gallery
Episode 8/Image Gallery Story Image04Ep8.jpg Story Image05Ep8.jpg Story Image02Ep8.jpg Story Image03Ep8.jpg Story Image01Ep8.jpg Ugetsu teasing Akihiko (15).png Ugetsu smiling at Akihiko (14).png Akihiko feeding Ugetsu some of his food (13).png Ugetsu asking for a bite (12).png Akihiko brushing his teeth (11).png Ugetsu laying in bed (10).png Mafuyu noticing Ritsuka (9).png Ritsuka making contact with Mafuyu (8).png Ritsuka looking at a spaced out Mafuyu (7).png Mafuyu spaced out (6).png Ritsuka, Ryuu & Shogo talking (5).png Tsubaki talking to Hiiragi (1).png Ritsuka standing at the dorm (3).png Hiiragi talking to Tsubaki (2).png Shogo wanting to play basketball (4).png 2019-08-30.png Akihiko & Ugetsu playing the violin(20).png Mafuyu studying (19).png Akihiko calling Ugetsu a jerk (18).png Ugetsu smoking while talking to Akihiko (17).png Ugetsu grabbing Akihiko's smoke (16).png Yuki laughing together with his class mates (50).png Yuki grabbing around his class mate (49).png Yuki talking to his class mates (48).png Hiiragi looking at Mafuyu & Yuki (47).png Hiiragi & Yagi looking at the two (46).png Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (45).png Yuki teaching Mafuyu to pet the cat (44).png Yagi watching Hiiragi playing video game (43).png Hiiragi Yagi Mafuyu & Yuki(42).png Teacher introducing Yagi (41).png Mafuyu at Yuki's, playing with toys (40).png Yuki opening the door to let Hiiragi in (39).png Hiiragi waiting outside (38).png Hiiragi regretting it (37).png Yuki kissing Mafuyu (36).png Yuki kissing Mafuyu (35).png Hiiragi stopping by a classroom(34).png Hiiragi admitting that he didn't do anything (33).png Mafuyu looking at Hiiragi (32).png Hiiragi on the bench looking at Mafuyu (31).png Shogo looking at a sleeping Ritsuka (21).png Hiiragi calling Mafuyu's phone (30).png Mafuyu's bedroom (29).png Mafuyu looking out the window (28).png Mafuyu looking out the window (27).png Mafuyu looking at his phone recieving messages (26).png Mafuyu standing outside with an umbrella (25).png Ritsuka practising the guitar (24).png Akihiko practising the drums (23).png Haruki practising bass (22).png Mafuyu asleep in the classroom (51).png Mafuyu & Yuki fighting (60).png Yuki with Hiiragi & Yagi (59).png Yuki delivering pizza (58).png Mafuyu walking (57).png Hiiragi Yuki & Yagi turning around (56).png Yuki talking to Mafuyu (55).png Hiiragi watching Yuki & Mafuyu (54).png Yuki grabbing Mafuyu (53).png Yuki grabbing Mafuyu (52).png Hiiragi looking at Yuki (65).png Hiiragi watching the fight (64).png Mafuyu & Yuki parting ways (63).png Mafuyu reacting to Yuki's words (62).png Yuki yelling at Mafuyu (61).png Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu (90).png Mafuyu looking down (89).png The Seasons wondering what to say (88).png The Seasons clapping for Yatake (87).png Yatake talking to the other bands (86).png Yatake watching the band (85).png The band doing a rehearsal (84).png The band waiting for Mafuyu (83).png Mafuyu smiling (82).png Yuki playing while talking to Mafuyu (81).png Yuki stops playing listening to Mafuyu (80).png Mafuyu sitting next to Hiiragi (69).png Hiiragi saying he knew about everything (68).png Yuki's room (67).png Hiiragi looking at Yuki walking away (66).png Shogo waving at Mafuyu & Ritsuka (91).png Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu (106).png Haruki & Yataki looking at Mafuyu (105).png Haruki speaking with Yatake (104).png Haruki surprised (103).png Haruki surprised (102).png Yatako sneaking up on Haruki (101).png Ugetsu waiting for the concert to begin (100).png Shogo & Ryuu at the concert (99).png Shogo & Ryuu at the concert (98).png Ugetsu showing up (96).png Yayoi & Akihiko being interrupted (95).png Yayoi talking to Akihiko (94).png Haruki surprised to see her here (93).png Yayoi catching Akihiko's attention (92).png Mafuyu & Ritsuka shocked (110).png Mafuyu commenting on Ritsuka (109).png Akihiko telling Ritsuka that he won't argue (108).png Mafuyu listening to the conversation (107).png Hiiragi & Yagi watching Mafuyu & Yuki fighting.png Hiiragi, Yuki & Yagi turning around.png Yuki wondering what Mafuyu is doing.jpg Yuki watching Mafuyu pet the cat.jpg Yuki petting the cat.jpg Yatake realizing that it's raining.jpg Ugetsu using Akihiko's smoke.jpg The guitar string breaking.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to wake the hell up.jpg Ritsuka heading outside without his guitar.jpg Mafuyu with his head in the pillow.jpg Mafuyu waving goodbye to Yuki & the others.jpg Mafuyu telling Yuki that he'll be hit if he talks.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he always said that he could do it.jpg Mafuyu telling Hiiragi that he's the one who doesn't know how he feels.jpg Mafuyu snapping at Hiiragi.jpg Mafuyu running his fingers up the guitar.jpg Mafuyu realizing they're going without vocals.jpg Mafuyu realizing that he yelled.jpg Mafuyu petting the cat.jpg Mafuyu not willing to sing.jpg Mafuyu looking at the cat.jpg Mafuyu happy to pet a cat for the first time.jpg Mafuyu clutching his guitar strings.jpg Mafuyu being quite.jpg Hiiragi waving goodbye to Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi wanting to be forgiven.jpg Hiiragi upset that he lost.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that he knows how he feels.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu dummy.jpg Hiiragi smacking Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi realizing that he can come see Mafuyu perform.jpg Hiiragi realizing Mafuyu and Yuki kissing.jpg Hiiragi outside in the rain.jpg Hiiragi going to Yuki's house.jpg Hiiragi and Yagi sitting together.jpg Akihiko lightly punching Ugetsu.jpg Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Media